1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
One type of display device known as an organic light emitting display device has pixel circuits for controlling light-emitting states of pixels arranged in a lattice structure. One approach for improving resolution of such a device is to increase the number of pixels. However, improving resolution in this manner may cause problems. For example, the widths of interconnections and the size of pixels and other elements of the display are scaled down. As a result, a luminance difference may be generated between pixels. Various methods have been used to address these drawbacks. However, they have proven inadequate.